Illusions
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Harry and Draco get sucked into another dimension after Harry recites a poem he remembered from various dreams of Narcissa Malfoy.Plz RR!Not that good at summaries, so sorry!


Naoko:I do not own Harry Potter!Wish I did though...  
  
Lin:Please R+R!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
Harry Potter, a slim boy with jet black hair, was trying to study at night while listening the loud snores from his fat cousin, Dudley, who was sleeping in the room next to his. He had many reasons to be studying at the middle of the night.  
  
One was that he couldn't at daytime since his uncle hadn't wanted him studying at that time. Another was that his uncle didn't know that he was doing his homework at night since the beginning of the summer holidays.  
  
Ah, the summer holidays, how much Harry had hated them, since he couldn't do anything but chores and listening to his chubby uncle Vernon warning him that if he does any 'funny' business, he will have Harry out of the house before he can say Armani(some sort of british clothes designer company).  
  
"One day boy, one day, and I will have my excuse for throwing you out", he always used to say. But now that he had told his uncle about a certain someone named Sirius Black, he hasn't said anything to him in ages now that Sirius had...gone away, as he liked to think about it..  
  
Harry had wanted so much to go back to Hogwarts, to be with his friends, Ron Weasley( who now became Keeper) and Hermione Granger(who had gotten the highest O.W.L.S in Hogwarts' history), but most of all he wanted to be playing Quidditch.  
  
He loved the way he dived and looped around the Quidditch Pitch and the way he concentrated on the snitch(I guess like always, of course) as he soared through the sky, and having watching those amazed faces(except for the slytherins)look up a him, watching his every move.  
  
To hear the commentator, Seamus Finnigan(since Lee Jordan had graduated but not with the twins, Fred n'George who flew out of Hogwarts from Umbrigde a year ago) commentating the technices he used, very special technices too(mostly used them on the slytherin team since Malfoy had gotten better at the game. One time he nearly got the Golden Snitch!).  
  
Those times were wonderful indeed, and as they were drawing nearer and nearer Harry could feel the courage of wiping the floor with Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Oh, well. Back to homework.When Harry was finished with homework, he was feeling very sleepy.(Of course this would happen, he stayed up all night!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Harry had a very strange dream. He was floating in mid- air, lands of beatiful forests underneath him. Then he landed with a thud and looked around to see where he was. In front of Harry stood a magnificent mansion(Hey!!An alliteration!!).  
  
There was a giant gate standing out of everything in the beautiful garden around him. It was blood red with golden letters written 'Malfoy Manor' on the middle of the gate. Harry stepped forwards towards the gate.  
  
When he got in a safe distanse, the gate slowly opened and that gave Harry the chance to get in.  
  
He walked to the door and knocked about three times before a young blond woman opened it and silently let him inside her house.  
  
"Hello, what is your name, young boy?" She said, looking down at him.(Harry was two inches smaller than her./I just made that up/)  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" Harry asked, walking behind her.  
  
They walked past two corridors straight before turning a corner and Harry found himself in a dining room. The mysterious woman drifted to a round table two feet away from them and sat down in the far left. She motioned Harry to follow.  
  
When Harry sat down, she snapped her fingers and two cups full of tea appeared in front of them.  
  
After a few moments of sipping tea, she finally answered. "My name,"She said taking a small sip of tea. " is Narcissa Malfoy..."  
  
**********(Should I end this?...Nah)  
  
Harry was shocked by this.He widened his eyes and his jaw dropped, which was not the only thing that dropped. The cup of tea he held dropped down on the floor with a soft thud. The spoon inside clattered for a few seconds then all was silent.  
  
"Y-your D-draco Malfoy's m-mother?!?!" He stuttered for a while.He grasped the chair in which he was sitting on and dizziness flew by.  
  
"Yes, you may call me that, but this is far more important than that." She swished a delicate, smooth hand in the air. "I am living in another dimension. This is a place where Voldemort rules (she shuddered) and Harry Potter was killed as a baby.  
  
" In this place, my son, Draco, and Lucius, my husband, were murdered by the hands of the Dark Lord himself." She looked at Harry with concern and worry.  
  
"You may not know me well, but you have to trust me on what I am about to say." Harry nodded. "If the timeline in your world stays the same way it is going, your world will, not may, WILL end up the same as this world in which I am in. You, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, will cease to exist."She said her final words and his mind went black.  
  
Harry awoke with sweat all over his face. He roughtly rubbed his forehead where that damned lightning shaped scarburned so lightly, and reached for his glasses on the nightable next to his bed.  
  
He walked to the bathroom, Narcissa's words echoing in his ears. '...will cease to exist.' Harry pondered about this. 'How will I be able to change the timeline if I don't know how to make it better.' He thought.  
  
And then it hit him. ' The first thing I COULD do is make all the houses compromise. Altough that won't be easy, but it's worth a try.'  
  
********  
  
The next morning as soon as Harry woke up again, he grabbed a quill and a parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
It's been so long since the last day of school mate, and I miss you. Listen, yesterday I dreamed something freaky and as soon as I get to your house I'll tell you and Herm' about it. You know I can't write it down now because of all the interception of owls. Congratulate Ginny on her new boyfriend, what's his name anyways? Well, I gotta go,Vernon's calling for me.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Harry  
  
Once Harry put the quill down, he tied it up on Hedwig's leg (and recieved an excited hoot) and opened the window. "It's for Ron, Hedwig, you know where he lives." Hedwig flew out the window and into the blue sky.  
  
************  
  
Naoko: I hope you like it and I expect to see reviews here!!  
  
Lin:Please(again)R+R!!!!!!! 


End file.
